1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film disc developing machine intended for the developing of film discs such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,822 or Australian Patent Specification No. 519,642.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The abovementioned specifications describe a photographic cartridge assembly which includes a two part casing with a film disc rotatably mounted therein. As the format of such a film disc is quite different from that of photographic films that are conventionally used in small cameras it has been necessary to devise special machinery for commercial quantity processing of such film discs. Before the film disc can be processed it is however necessary that it shall be removed from its container and the normal practice has been for this to be done manually in a suitable light tight enclosure and thereafter for each film disc to be transferred to a spindle constructed to carry a large number of such discs. In subsequent processing the spindle with the discs arranged on it is passed through a series of processing steps and all the film discs on the spindle are processed simultaneously. While this is quite satisfactory in normal commercial operation it is not satisfactory for use in what are known as "mini-labs" which offer customers a one hour service for the processing of films.